


Kitchen Sneezing

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Allergies, Audrey Sneezes, Comedy, Dot Sneezes, Everyone Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Lotta Sneezes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: While playing one of your favorite Harvey Girls adventure games on the computer, you decide to enter the kitchen, leading to some funny sneezy moments.This was a humorous script I wrote in Celtx - hence why the setting name appears at the beginning of this.
Kudos: 1





	Kitchen Sneezing

**INT. Kitchen - Day**

(There is a table and some chairs close to a refrigerator and a stove. The table contains two salt and pepper shakers, a vase that has some pink flowers in it, and a pack of gum. On the floor next to the table is a bag of flour, as well as a trash can, and a broom with a dustpan.)

(The door opens and Audrey, Dot and Lotta step in. They then form their usual row.)

Dot: Maybe we can find something useful in here.

Audrey: Like what, a snack?

(Lotta giggles, but Dot rolls her eyes a bit. Then the cursor appears and clicks on Audrey.)

Audrey: There's gotta be something we can do about this!

Dot: Don't worry, Audrey. As long as we work together, we can solve this problem with no problem.

(When they are finished talking, the cursor clicks on Dot.)

Dot: We should look at everything we can find. Even the most common things can be useful in one way or another.

(When she is finished talking, the cursor clicks on Lotta.)

Lotta: I'll be glad when we get this problem out of the way. I'd really like to go on the playground right about now.

Audrey: Me too!

Dot: Perhaps we can go there when we have the time.

(When she is finished talking, the cursor clicks on the pack of gum, triggering a cutscene; each time this happens, the cursor disppears so as not to interrupt. Audrey looks at the gum and becomes a bit excited.)

Audrey: Hey, look! Someone left us some gum!

(She reaches over to the pack of gum and picks it up. She tries to pull a piece of gum out, but instead receives a mild electric shock, which makes her flinch.)

Audrey: Ow!!

(She lets go of the gum and holds her wrist that belongs to her fingers that got shocked.)

Lotta: (concerned) Are you alright, Audrey?

Audrey: Yeah, but that hurt...

(Dot looks down at the pack of gum on the floor, then bends over and picks it up.)

Dot: That's because this isn't a real pack of gum, Audrey. It's one of those practical jokes.

Audrey: (shrugging) Guess the joke's on me, then.

(Dot giggles a bit.)

Dot: Not to worry. This could come in handy, so let's hang on to it.

(She places the pack of gum in her pocket, ending the cutscene. The cursor reappears; this also happens each time a cutscene ends.)

(The cursor then clicks on the salt shaker, but nothing happens. The cursor then clicks on the pepper shaker, triggering a cutscene. Lotta picks up the pepper shaker and looks at it, but suddenly needs to sneeze.)

Lotta: Ah, aaah... Haaah-cheww!

(Lotta doubles over as she releases the sneeze, and then puts down the shaker. She then rubs her nose with her hand as Audrey and Dot look at her.)

Dot: Bless you, Lotta.

Audrey: Be careful with that pepper; it's something to sneeze at.

Lotta: Yeah, it sure is.

(The cursor then clicks on the flowers in the vase. Audrey looks at them, then leans over to give them a sniff. Although she clearly enjoys the aroma, her nose visibly twitches. She is going to sneeze.)

Audrey: Huuh... Haaaah...

(Dot and Lotta look at her and quickly become surprised before Audrey releases a very loud, big sneeze into her arm.)

Audrey: AAAAAAAHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Audrey then sniffles and rubs her nose with her forefinger.)

Dot: Gesundheit!

Audrey: Thank you...

Lotta: You didn't tell me you had allergies to flowers, Audrey.

Audrey: Yeah, but at least they smell good.

(Audrey finishes rubbing her nose, ending the cutscene.)

(The cursor clicks on the bag of flour, triggering a cutscene. Dot looks over at the bag of flour.)

Dot: That's strange. Who left this flour here?

(She reaches over to the bag and picks it up, only for a thin cloud of flour to emerge from the top of the flour and engulf her face. Dot's eyelids lower as her nose twitches. She is about to sneeze.)

Dot: Ehhh...

(Audrey and Lotta look at Dot in surprise as she tilts her neck back and then sneezes loudly.)

Dot: HEEEETCHYEEEEW!!!

(The sneeze causes her to drop the bag of flour, which causes it to explode. A huge white cloud engulfs the Harvey Girls, causing all three of them to sneeze uncontrollably. All of the sneezes are uncovered.)

Audrey: HAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOO!!! HEHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOO!!!

Dot: EHHH-TCHEWWWW!!! HAAAAAH-CHYEEEEEEWWWWWW!!! NNNTCHUUUUUUUUU!!!

Lotta: (rapidfire) Hah-chew! Ah-chew! Aaaah-chew!

(The cloud of flour clears, revealing all three of the girls have turned white. They prepare to release a final sneeze.)

The Harvey Girls: Aaaah... Haaaaah... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(The sneezes, released in unison, are enough to blow all of the flour from their bodies. They all sulk, looking dazed; Dot pulls out a tissue from her pants pocket and blows her nose with it, while Audrey rubs her nose repeatedly with her forefinger and Lotta rubs her nose with her hand. After a couple of seconds, Dot finishes and wipes her nose with her tissue.)

Dot: Ugh... Gesundheit, guys...

Lotta: "Gesundheit" is right.

Audrey: Yeah. That sure was something to sneeze at...

(After a few seconds have gone by, the Harvey Girls recover from their sneeze attack, with Dot placing her tissue back in her pocket. The cutscene ends.)

(The cursor clicks on the now-ripped bag of flour on the floor, triggering a cutscene. Dot looks at the bag.)

Dot: It's too bad all of this fresh flour had to go to waste. Might as well throw this away.

(She bends over, picks up the bag and tosses it into the trash can. The cutscene ends.)

(The cursor clicks on the broom, triggering a cutscene.)

Dot: Let's sweep all this flour up.

Audrey: At least that way, no one will know we were responsible for this mess.

(Dot reaches over to the broom and picks it up, while Audrey picks up the dustpan. Dot sweeps up the flour, creating a pile that she then pushes into the dustpan. However, another cloud of flour forms and rises to their noses, causing their eyelids to lower. They stand up and sneeze again; Dot's sneeze is uncovered but has no spray, and Audrey covers her sneeze into her arm.)

Dot: Haaaahhh-tchewww!

Audrey: Aaaaahhh-chooooo!

(They then rub their noses; Dot uses her arm while Audrey uses her forefinger.)

Lotta: Bless you, Dot. And bless you, Audrey.

Audrey: Thanks.

Dot: Thank you.

(They finish rubbing their noses, and then Audrey picks up the dustpan to dump it into the trash can. Another cloud of flour arises in the process, almost making her sneeze again. Dot looks on in concern.)

Audrey: Ehhh... Haaaah... HAAAAAHHHHH--

(Before she can sneeze, however, Lotta covers her nose with her forefinger. The sneeze is stopped, causing Audrey to sigh in relief.)

Audrey: Thanks, Lotta.

Lotta: Oh, you're welcome.

(Dot and Audrey then place the broom and dustpan back where they belong. Just as they are finished, however, Audrey releases a final sneeze, this time uncovered.)

Audrey: Haaaahhhh-tchooooo!

(Audrey then sulks as she rubs her nose with her forefinger, with Dot and Lotta looking at her in concern.)

Dot: Bless you, Audrey.

Lotta:You need a tissue?

Audrey: Thanks, but I'm fine. I guess I didn't know flour would be as sneezy as pepper...

Dot: Well, you're not wrong.

(The cutscene ends and the cursor reappears.)


End file.
